


Fanfic Book Covers (SHADOWHUNTERS)

by piras



Series: Fanfic Book Covers [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piras/pseuds/piras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book/fanfic covers for some wonderful fanfics in the SHADOWHUNTERS fandom.</p><p>(always a work in progress!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfic Book Covers (SHADOWHUNTERS)

**Author's Note:**

> Book cover for [A Different Kind of Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651828) by Life_giver.
> 
> Also posted on [tumblr](http://kitmyass.tumblr.com/post/149637516256/fanfic-book-covers-shadowhunterstmi-edition).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book cover for [A Different Kind of Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651828) by Life_giver.
> 
> Also posted on [tumblr](http://ingrates.tumblr.com/post/149637516256/fanfic-book-covers-shadowhunters-edition-a).


End file.
